1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to performance control apparatuses which control music performance of electronic musical apparatuses in response to a swing motion of a conducting baton.
2. Prior Art
The electronic musical apparatuses indicate electronic musical instruments, sequencers, automatic performance apparatuses, sound source modules and karaoke systems as well as personal computers, general-use computer systems, game devices and any other information processing apparatuses which are capable of processing music information in accordance with programs, algorithms and the like.
Conventionally, there are provided electronic musical apparatuses which are capable of controlling music performance in response to motions of a human operator. Herein, some apparatuses detect characteristic points, such as peak points, from an output waveform of a sensor which senses motions of the human operator. Other apparatuses are designed to discriminate kinds of the motions (e.g., swing-down motions). So, a variety of signal processing methods are used to enable such detection or such discrimination. As examples of the signal processing methods, there are provided filter processes (or averaging processes) and large/small comparison processes, for example.
In general, human motions are obscure and unstable. Therefore, the aforementioned signal processing methods which are relatively simple have a low precision in detection and discrimination. So, detection errors and discrimination errors may frequently occur. The conventional apparatuses control a tempo of automatic performance in response to a result of detection or a result of discrimination, for example. However, due to the reasons described above, such a tempo control suffers from a variety of disadvantages as follows:
(1) Much time is required for a user to be accustomed to system; or much time is required for the user to be familiar with operations of a machine. PA1 (2) Due to occurrence of an operation error (i.e., error response which is different from an intended operation which the user intends to designate), reliability in controlling of music performance is relatively low; and it is difficult to ensure `stable` music performance.